D'Vorah
|-|MK11= |-|MKX= Summary D'Vorah is a female member of the a sentient colonial race called the Kytinn. In the Arnyek Islands, she had an encounter with the emperor of Outworld Shao Kahn, and had to kneel to him in order to spare her people for slavery. After the death of the emperor, she sided with his daughter Mileena, who would be later overthrown and took over by Kotal Kahn. Despite her respect for the current emperor, she was secretly operating for decades as a spy for Quan Chi and later as Shinnok's primary enforcer. One among many Kytinn, a swarm of sentient insects who share a hive mind. D'vorah has served Shao Kahn, Kotal Kahn, and Shinnok, but her true allegiance is to the swarm. She lies, cheats, and backstabs so that when everyone else has died, the Kytinn hive will survive. Powers and Stats Tier: High 8-C | 7-B Name: D'Vorah Origin: Mortal Kombat Gender: Female Age: Unknown Classification: Kytinnian, Shao Kahn/Kotal Kahn/Kronika's Enforcer, Acolyte of the Brotherhood of Shadow Powers and Abilities: |-|MKX= Superhuman Physical Characteristics (Possesses superhuman strength allowing her to crush skulls, shatter metal, rip off heads, etc.), Flight (True flight), Stealth Mastery (Able to sneak inside Mileena's rebel camps), Natural Weaponry (Her ovipositors and stingers are weapons), Body Control (Has retractable appendages in her hands and back. Uses her entire body as a nest for her brood), Immortality (Type 3), Regeneration (High-Mid. Reformed from a swarm of insects after being torn in half), Healing (Can spawn insects that can heal wounds), Poison Manipulation (Her ovipositors are coated in venom. Kytinn blood is strong and highly toxic), Breath Attack (Can spit sticky substances and insects), Acid Manipulation and Corrosion Inducement (Can spray out acid), Limited Self-Destruction (Can spawn exploding insect), Insect Manipulation (Able to spawn wasps, beetles, caterpillars, etc.), Resistance to Poison (States in an intro dialogue that Kytinnians are immune to poison) |-|MK11= All previous abilities greatly enhanced, Intangibility (Can disperse her body, turning into a swarm of insects), Thread Manipulation (Can create organic webbing), Immortality (Type 3, 4 and 6. When she is killed, she can reincarnate in a new body from her own insects), Teleportation (Can disperse her body before reforming her body somewhere else), Life Manipulation (Can cause her wasps to steal health), Disease Manipulation (Able to spit out maggots. Can do this) Attack Potency: Large Building level (Capable of fighting against Mileena. Killed Baraka and was going to kill Rain and Tanya) | City level (Stronger than before. Defeated Kotal Kahn and stabbed Grandmaster Hanzo) Speed: Superhuman with Supersonic+ reactions and combat speed (Defeated and kept up with Mileena) | Hypersonic+ with Massively Hypersonic+ reactions and combat speed Lifting Strength: Class 5 | At least Class K Striking Strength: Large Building Class | City Class Durability: Large Building level (Took hits from Rain and Mileena) | City level Stamina: High Range: Standard melee range normally. Tens of meters with abilities. Standard Equipment: None Intelligence: Above Average Weaknesses: None notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: |-|Abilities= *'Ground Swarm:' Summon an explosive puddle on the ground. *'Forward/Backward Air Throw:' Gain access to an air grab, throwing down airborne opponents. *'Katipo Rush:' Stab the opponent with your ovipositors. *'Bug Blast:' Create a bug that can shoot projectiles. *'Krawler:' Create a bug that charges at the opponent before exploding. *'Wasp Grenade:' Create and throw a bug that creates a wasp swarm. *'Vortex Swarm:' Summon wasps below the opponent, launching them. *'Bug Spray:' Create a bug that shoots out acid. *'Fireflies:' Send a wasp flying towards the opponent. *'Swarm:' Release a swarm of wasps. *'Infested:' Stab the opponent and inject them. *'Deadly Swarm:' Deadly Swarm causes wasps to steal health. *'Super Swarm:' Agitate wasps, they attack when D'Vorah is hit. *'(Air) Fly By:' Fly while in the air. Can be extended. *'(Air) Ticking Time Bug:' Launch a bug that flies upward. *'Widow's Kiss:' Drop from the sky, grabbing the opponent. *'Bombardier Beetle:' Release a bug that scurries along the ground. *'Strepsiptera:' Create larva that spawns wasps. *'Flippin' Out:' Spin and attack with ovipositors. *'Parasite:' New extensions to several strings (series of attacks) that use Ovipositors. **'Parasite:' D'Vorah stabs the opponent with her hand pincers then slashes them using her upper ovipositors. She connects this to a stab of her ovipositors to their belly before turning around to kick them away. **'Recluse:' D'Vorah slashes the opponent with her ovipositors before stabbing their belly and flying up with them. While they are airborne, she dives down to stab them to the ground. **'Tsetse:' D'Vorah slashes the opponent with her ovipositors before lunging at them, causing them to fall down. She then stabs the opponent twice. *'Mother Bug:' Resurrect in final round as the Mother Bug. *'Throw:' D'Vorah grabs the opponent and stabs them through the chin before flying up with them. She then releases a swarm of wasps before knocking them away with a large insect OR D'Vorah grabs the opponent, stabs their head and lifts them up with her ovipositors. She repeatedly stabs their left and right flank before throwing them over her |-|Brutalities= *'Migraine:' *'Fly Swatter:' *'Incubate:' *'Bug Zapper:' *'Acid Burn:' *'The Klassic:' *'Bug Yuck:' *'Come My Child:' *'Devoured:' *'Walking In the Spiderwebs:' *'Belly Buster:' *'Buggin' Out:' *'No Guts No Glory:' |-|Super Moves= *'Stick Around:' D'Vorah sends a swarm of wasps to lift her opponent in the air, then flies behind their back and uses her stingers to stab their spine and head, with the second one piercing all the way out their mouth and shattering the top row of their teeth. She then delivers a painful stomp on their spine, snapping it. *'Fatal Blow: '''D'Vorah strikes the opponent with all four stingers to initiate the attack. She stabs the opponent's thigh and head with a stinger from her hand, forcing them to their knees. She proceeds to do a flipkick that sends them flying and flies towards them to stab them through the chest and head before kicking them down to the ground. '''Key:' MKX | MK11 Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Mortal Kombat Category:Antagonists Category:Fighting Game Characters Category:Playable Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Evil Characters Category:Insects Category:Comicbook Characters Category:Antiheroes Category:Loyal Characters Category:Traitors Category:Thieves Category:Insectoids Category:Criminals Category:Murderers Category:Psychopaths Category:Sadists Category:Sociopaths Category:Immortals Category:Regeneration Users Category:Flight Users Category:Stealth Masters Category:Body Control Users Category:Self-Destruction Users Category:Healers Category:Poison Users Category:Acid Users Category:Corrosion Users Category:Breath Attack Users Category:Intangibility Users Category:Thread Users Category:Web Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Life Users Category:Natural Weaponry Users Category:Disease Users Category:Tier 8 Category:Tier 7 Category:Animal Users